


Welcome to the Jungle

by UniquelyQueer_67



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Post-Season/Series 01, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniquelyQueer_67/pseuds/UniquelyQueer_67
Summary: It's been years since Stiles hung out with Danny Mahaelani, he's always been a great friend of his. So when Stiles returns to his home town he finds out Danny intends to visit the gay club he used to love again. Stiles immediately jumps at the opportunity to go there with him, but once there, he spots a familiar face.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For some terrifying reason, this is similar in setting and plot to my other fic, https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750774/chapters/36629010 (idk how to add a link yet).  
> Hope u enjoy????

"You can't be serious." Danny insisted to Stiles, hoping his old friend would say that he was not, in fact, serious about visiting the gay club, Jungle. Due to Stiles' insistent heterosexuality.  
"Of course I'm serious! It looked like so much fun when I went insi-visited you in the ambulance!" Stiles blurted, too preoccupied in making sure Danny didn't know that he'd ever entered the club to realise how sketchy that sounded. Danny scrunched his features in agitated confusion.  
"Look, I haven't seen you in forever, you love that place and lets not forget that it gives me an opportunity to practice my lady-catching dance moves, without having to impress any ladies!" The man (still as awkwardly comedic as he was 7 years ago, but with a bit more meat on his bones) mused, attempting to convince Danny.  
"Ok ok fine, just...don't do anything embarrassing ok?" Danny bargained, to an obediently nodding Stiles.  
"And I'll have to go through the regulation _straight-guy-goes-to-a-gay-bar_ etiquette with you first." He recited to Stiles, who was yet again nodding in sincere agreement.  
Before they knew it, they were hopping in an uber and on their way to Jungle.

Stiles could feel the excitement brewing in his stomach, he'd always loved the energy in the gay club but never got up the courage to go on his own or ask someone to take him.  
He remembered the rules Danny taught him:  
· Always start a conversation with a man by politely pointing out your heterosexuality, to avoid accidentally leading him on  
· Don't flirt with girls, let them come to you, if they wanted a man they wouldn't be here  
· Don't sleep with anyone, unless you're experimenting, in which case, point this out to your fuck-buddy  
· Any other rule of any other club, basically  
It seemed simple enough, just keep to yourself, Stiles could do that. He's got this.

As they entered the club, the bass immediately started pulsating through their bodies, as it did in most clubs. Neon lights plastered the darkness around them, turning the people in the building into a large, writhing mass of odd shadows and blurred faces and near naked bodies.  
People hovering on the outskirts of the dance floor or at the bar itself were either making out, making conversation or drinking alone.  
It showed similar scenes to straight clubs, with extra sprinkles of queer culture here and there.  
Leather harnesses were rife, suspenders on ripped, topless men, drag queens dotted around the place, G L I T T E R.  
"The drag acts have improved since I last visited," Danny pointed out over the pounding music, directing Stiles' attention, for the first time, to the stage.  
A slim, pale, delicate man was prancing up and down it, in monstrous heels and an immaculate wig and flawless makeup.  
Stiles suddenly felt very intimidated. He averted his eyes to find something else new, something exciti- oh mY GOD!  
Stiles' eyes bulged in shock, his mouth pursing in an everlasting "Wha" shape.  
"I'm gonna get us some drinks, you go look around, I'll be at the bar." Danny parted from Stiles, leaving him alone in his confusion.  
Stiles marched through the crowds to approach the familiar face, an angry and worried purpose in his stride as he speculated why the familiar man was _here_ of all places.  
Stiles violently tapped him on the shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh hey, Stiles. What are you doing here?" Derek asked, suspicion lacing his tone,  
"What am  _I_ doing here, I'm hanging out with Danny! What the hell are  _you_ doing here!?" Derek opened his mouth to answer, but Stiles cut him off, "Oh my-oh my GOD there's something dangerous here, isn't there??? Oh god, do I get Danny out, what am I supposed to do, holy SHIT Derek, what does it want!?" Stiles began, rambling,   
"Stiles. Stiles, Sti- STILES, SHUT UP!" Derek growled, and Stiles' mouth, quite involuntarily, snapped shut.  
Derek began to explain himself,  
"I'm-uh- I'm trying not to cause panic, ok? It's... dormant for now, but I'm gonna sneak up on it. Which I can't _do_ if you're screaming your lungs out, ok?" He smacked Stiles on the back of the head. The younger man nodded curtly,  
"But why here?" He asked in a panicked, but significantly calmer, tone. "Why not?" Derek asked, impatiently,  
"Um, maybe because, oh, I dunno, this is a _gay club_??? Doesn't exactly scream _monster hunting ground_!" Stiles hissed sarcastically,  
"Ok, fine, smart-ass. It's here for me, chasing me; but I lead it to the nearest public place and I think it finally lost me. Does that suffice?" Derek bit back, his tone thick with snark. His face inches from Stiles' as he stared him down.  
"Ok, jeez." Stiles backed down, walking away to rejoin Danny, eyeing Derek suspiciously.

"Hey, your drink's right there." Danny pointed as Stiles sat down on the stool next to his friend.  
They talked for a while as Stiles tried to forget about Derek, but it'd always been so hard to push the alpha from his mind.   
On more nights than he cared to admit, Stiles' mind would be filled with nothing else but the wolf. His short black hair, his facial bone structure that's illegally perfect.  
Then there was the way his muscles moved as he did. Images of Derek's bare chest quickly filled Stiles' mind, slick with sweat and smelling of nature. A single bead of moisture heading down his tanned neck, sliding down between his pecs, down his sculpted abs all the way to his throbbing-  
"Hey, what's Derek doing here?" Danny interrupted Stiles' train of thought (Stiles couldn't decide whether he was disappointed or relieved) and pointed to Derek, still skulking around the dancefloor, like a damn creep.  
"Don't know, probably for something business-related though." Stiles suggested,  
"I mean, obviously, could you imagine if he was here for any other reason?" Danny laughed, "Nah, he probably works here, security maybe?" He finished,  
"Maybe..." Stiles tried to finish the conversation there,  
"Oh look, he's going back stage." Danny pointed out,  
"Probably just trying to get a more thorough search. The dressing rooms have gotta be safe too, I guess." Stiles hoped this conversation would stop so he could forget about Derek for two seconds and just enjoy himself.  
"Yeah, I guess so." Danny agreed, before turning to his left to try to pick up the fairly attractive guy sitting there.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles drank mostly alone as Danny migrated to the dancefloor with his new "friend". He want trying to get drunk, so Stiles mostly just drank rum and coke, with way less rum than was necessary.  
He was sober enough to hear the music stop, and a voice booming into the microphone on stage, Stiles turned to face it.

"And now, lady-boys and gentlemenses, put your arms up and your hands together for our fabulous and _seriously sexy_ Jungle dancers!" The drag queen that Stiles recognised from earlier announced, "Please keep your hands, feet and any other limbs you may want to fling at them, inside the dancefloor at all times. Look, but don't touch!" She finished with a wink and strutted off stage as the lights blacked out.

The music began, the intro finished, and the lights flicked on to reveal all of seven muscular men dressed in almost nothing at all.  
Stiles' jaw dropped. Their bodies had been oiled before they went on stage, that much was obvious.   
"My God, look at that one in the front, he could crush a skull with those thighs!" Danny had rejoined him to make that comment,  
"Eenie meanie miny mo, am I right?" He continued to muse, Stiles just looked on as they began thrusting and grinding and twerking and various other moves to show off as much of their bodies as possible.  
Stiles' eyes drifted to their faces, they all had pretty non-descript faces except for the odd mustache, unique hair colour and...stubble.  
"HOLY SHIT, IS THAT DEREK!?!" Danny beat Stiles to it.

Sure enough, Derek was there, on stage, wearing practically nothing. Stiles caught the alpha's eye just as he transitioned into a smooth body roll ending with a torturous forward hip thrust. Stiles felt dizzy, but he knew for damn sure that it wasn't from the pitiful amount of alcohol he'd consumed.  
Derek spotted him, still following his a-little-more-than-just-suggestive choreography, but this time, his face pale with sheer terror.  
Derek had probably hoped that Stiles had gone home. The younger man whipped his head around, calling the bartender and asking for three shots of whatever's strongest.  
He nodded and poured Stiles three shots of tequila. He downed them all in quick succession, asked the bartender to put them all on Danny's tab and set off toward the stage.  
This was a terrible idea, stupid and not thought through.   
"Shit shit shit." Stiles chanted as he shoved people out of his way until he was finally directly in front of the stage.  
 _Great job Stiles, now what?_ he thought to himself, kicking his own shin in punishment.  
Derek locked eyes with him again, but instead of looking shocked, Stiles' expression had shifted to something stubborn, hungry.  
The wolf saw this and proceeded to do his choreography, but way more animated than his colleagues, never breaking eye contact with Stiles.

The human lost their tense staring contest as soon as Derek's strong hand slid slowly down his slick, perfect front and Stiles followed it like an imprinted duckling until his eyes landed on Derek's bulge. It was dangerously visible under the black garment barely covering it.  
Stiles wished he could say that he did this involuntarily, but he licked his lips, long and slow as one of his eyebrows raised in curiosity.   
He became self aware as the wolf gently used his bare foot to push Stiles' chin up, so he was staring into Derek's face, a sly smirk plastered to it beautifully.  
He swallowed, hard.  
They continued their staring contest until the song abruptly ended and the dancers filed off-stage. As Derek left he jerked his head subtly toward the back stage area, winking at Stiles.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles snapped back to reality as Derek's round, tight, wonderful ass disappeared from sight.  
He practically ran to Danny.

"Help me. Jesus Christ, Danny, help." Stiles pleaded to his friend,  
"What with?" He inquired, looking concerned,  
"Derek...dancer...eyes...hot...bi...me...bi....holy shIT DANNY I'M BI! I'm _so_ bi, fuck. Help!" Stiles blurted, barely coherent as Danny started violently giggling,  
"I knew it, I also already knew Derek works here too. He mainly took the jobs to pick up dudes. He's single right now though." He informed Stiles calmly once the laughing subsided. Stiles' jaw dropped dramatically, wondering why the fuck Danny decided to mess with him like this.  
"What. The. Fresh. FUCK. Danny." Stiles bit out with clenched teeth.  
"What're you blaming _me_ for? _You're_  the one who is keeping a hot hunk of man waiting in his dressing room after watching him flaunt himself at you." Danny defended himself,  
"And after turning up out of the blue just as his long, drawn out, love sick, horny messages at 3am reached their peek level of annoyance." He finished, his eyes accusing Stiles.  
"Wha-!" Stiles began to protest,  
"Oh my _God_ , Stiles, GO!" Derek shoved him off of his stool.

Stiles had never ran with so much purpose in his life, shoving past people indiscriminately, cutting through the crowd like a hot knife through butter.  
He shoved the dancer's dressing room door open, met with several attractive, half-naked, some _totally_ naked men. He stomped past them all to Derek, whose jeans clinged to his tanned hips, and chest was soaked in sweat.  
  
Stiles was a man possessed, he grabbed the wolf by the rim of his jeans, fingers slipping under his belt. The young man tugged Derek into the nearest bathroom & slammed him against the wall.  
Derek attempted to speak, but Stiles placed his finger gently on the alpha's lips, moving to rub his thumb on Derek's plump bottom lip.  
He parted them slightly for Stiles, leaning closer.

Stiles mirrored this action until their lips were pressed roughly together in a hot, wet, passionate kiss. Years of repressed sexual tension melting away into their swollen lips, wandering hands and pleading breaths.   
Stiles felt truly drunk for the first time that night, rutting against Derek's thigh as their bodies worked in sweaty synchronicity against that graffitied wall.  
"Finally." He heard Derek breathe onto Stiles' mouth.  
Stiles simply replied with a teasing bite to his partner's bottom lip, damn near losing his mind when Derek let out a deep, animalistic growl and switched places with the somewhat smaller man, forcing him roughly to the wall.  
" _Finally_." Stiles copied, grazing Derek's mouth gently. Devious smirks spreading across both of their faces while Danny sat at the outside bar, typing out duplicate texts of "U owe me." to each of his friends, sipping slowly on his glass of gin and tonic.

_Fin_


End file.
